Control
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Nick and Dara start working together and most everyone is accepting it. Those who aren't? Savitar, Acheron and Artemis, of course. This is gonna get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome back to the mad house! *nods* Yes that really is what our brains should be called. Only we could come up with something like this. I mean honestly its not like we have anything else to do. No other stories to write… *gives Cassie a look* Alright well I don't have much besides confusing Sav so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Roman owns Grace and Dara!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dara stood with her hand on her daughters. Oh please let her dad keep his head now.

"Hey Nick." Nick nodded once to Dara politely. Savitar stood in shock. "You can come on in, Nick."

"Oh hell no! He is not coming into my house!" Savitar roared.

Dara stared at her father. Was he serious? Did it LOOK like Nick was going to attack?

"Good thing it's my house. Come on in, Nick." Savitar looked past his daughter to his wife. "Not a word Savitar."

Nick slipped in and stood in front of Dara. He looked at her stomach over his sunglasses.

"Bet Otto's thrilled."

Dara shrugged. "Otto's protective. It's natural to protect what's yours, isn't it Nick?"

She watched as a look of pure pain crossed his face before it hardened. Ash must've entered the room. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that her assumption was right.

"You bastard," he snarled.

Dara stood in front of Nick with her hands on his shoulders. "Leave him Nick. We've got training to do."

Nick grasped the tops of her arms tightly. Dara winced but made no noise. Suddenly Nick was pulled away and flung across the room.

"Boy, I promised to let Dara help on the promise that you wouldn't lay a hand on her. Keep it up and I will call this off." Otto snarled.

"I'm fine Otto."

"What is going on?" Savitar boomed. Fie, who had come in with Kyl and Otto, raised her hand. Savitar raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, Fie?"

"We're training Nick to come back to the man he used to be while he's helping Dara with with her powers."

Savitar and Ash turned to stare at Dara.

"Thanks Fie." Dara said.

Fie stared at her. "You didn't tell me they weren't supposed to know!"

Kyl and Otto chuckled while the others stared each other down. Grace was the one to break it.

"So, Nick, I guess you'll be around here often." Grace said. "Anything you want us to keep stored to eat or drink?"

Nick blinked as he looked at Grace, who was smiling at him gently.

"Uhhhh, no thank you Mrs-er, Other?"

Grace laughed. "You can call me Grace, Nick."Her attention turned to her daughter. "Where are you practicing?"

Dara looked at Nick. "That is a good question. Where are we training?"

Nick shrugged.

Fie's hand shot up. "My dad's got a training room with lots of fun toys!" Kyl looked at his girlfriend. "What?"

"Your dad's got an arsenal in that room."

Fie shrugged. "Give or take a retractable sword or two, yeah he does. They're still fun though."

Dara laughed. Ladies and gentlemen, her best friend. Even Nick looked amused by Fie.

"I do have a house, you know. We could use that." Nick said.

Dara shrugged. "Works for me."

Fie grinned. "Do you have weapons too?"

Nick nodded. "Including some that not even your dad has."

Fie's eyes lit up. It was like an early Christmas for the Roman girl.

Kyl laughed. "You just made her year."

Nick smirked. "Glad to help Count Penicula's daughter."

Savitar stared at Dara as the other s headed outside.

"What?" she asked, her hand rubbing circles on her daughters.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Savitar said.

Dara smiled and walked outside. She hoped so too.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara held her barrier up as strong as she could as Nick threw attack after attack at her. They were working on strengthening her physical abilities. Her barrier, ability to move things, the Ancient healing power and, unique to just her, she could see and read auras. Of course, Nick didn't know about that one.

That power was how Dara knew she could help Nick remember who he used to be, the person she'd heard so many stories about growing up from Ash, Kyrian, Talon, basically everyone in the Dark Hunter world who had known Nick. Hell, she'd even heard stories from the Weres. Boy were those entertaining.

"Focus Dara." Otto said as he noticed her barrier weakening.

Dara shook herself and brought the barrier back to full strength. It was another fifteen minutes before Nick stopped his attacks.

"You're pretty strong." Nick said, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. "Which is surprising since you're pregnant."

Dara moved to Otto's side and leaned against him. "According to Mom, her powers were at their strongest when she was pregnant with me. She thinks it was her body's way of making sure she could protect me no matter what."

Nick nodded and crossed his arms. "Alright, that helps a bit." he manifested a chair and sat down. "Even so, I won't push you as hard as I could." he motioned first to Otto then her stomach. "He'd kill me if anything happened to them."

"Otto would," Fie said. "along with," she started ticking off on her fingers. "Savitar, Kyrian, Talon, Dad, Mom, Grace, Dev, Sam, Fang, Aimee," she paused and saw everyone staring at her. "What?"

Kyl put an arm around Fie and kissed her on the head. "Nothing babe."

Dara shook her head at her best friend before turning back to Nick. "Alright, we have guidelines for my training, what about my part of the deal?"

Nick waved a hand. "That's completely up to you. I just hope you're not expecting miracles."

Otto snorted. "Have you met her family?"

Dara thrusted her elbow into Otto's gut. "Shut up you." she looked at Nick. "I'm only expecting what's there."

"And how do you know what's there?" Nick asked.

Dara gave a small smile. "Trust me Nick, I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know we didn't get into Dara helping Nick but that's more private and will be done without Otto, Fie and Kyl around. Otto won't be happy about it but he'll suck it up like the Italian he is and deal with it. Alright kids, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so the lateness is Cassie's fault. She doesn't like her granddaughter very much apparently! Alright so, Artie, *sighs* Well she wants to end the world. Apollo, gods hate him, is on our side. It'll be good, at least for a short time. Alright so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Artemis paced the floor of her temple while Apollo sat in her throne. "How could I lose him to that little whore? He doesn't even like people." Apollo raised an eyebrow. Who was she calling a whore and had she met herself? "I have to get him back, I won't lose them both to pathetic little humans."

Apollo yawned. "Shorter leash, stupid. Zeus is watching you and when he isn't one of the others are. Besides, he doesn't have feelings for the girl. He finds her and the Romans' kid amusing."

Artemis curled her lip. "How do you know?"

Apollo rolled his eyes at his sister. "I talked to Disdain." Artemis continued to pace. So Apollo went to talk to the goddess of emotions and vanity. "She also says that you're childish and jealous."

He had snorted when she told him that. Those two words described Artemis perfectly. He stared at her as she slowly walked towards him.

"Oh dear brother, friend of the god of War, how would you and Ares like to help me?"

Apollo sat up. "What did you have in mind?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I don't like this one bit." Savitar said as he paced in front of Grace. Tory and Ash sat on the couch across from Grace. "Why are we letting her train with a psychotic nutcase?"

"Because, the Nick everyone knows and loves is in there, Sav. Our daughter has our heart and wants to help him. I think it's a good idea." Grace said. Savitar narrowed his gaze at her. "Don't give me that look. Otto isn't having this much trouble with it and she is pregnant with his children. You remember what you were like while I was pregnant with her."

"He's a mental case too!"

Grace rolled her eyes. "I'm going to call Grace Alexander and beg her to switch husbands with me. Julian can't possibly be this stubborn."

Ash laughed. "Oh yeah he is. It's the Greek male ego. You just can't shake it, no matter how old they are."

Grace jerked her thumb at Savitar. "What's his excuse?"

Savitar continued to pace. "What if she pushes the wrong button and pisses him off? What if-"

"You don't think I ran through all of those 'what if' scenarios?" Otto said as he came into the room. "I haven't slept in Zeus knows how long because I want to make sure that Dara and our girls are safe."

He sat down next to Grace and laid his head on her shoulder. Grace ran a hand through his hair.

"My poor son."

Otto closed his eyes. "I don't like this anymore than you do, Savitar, but this makes her happy. I'm with her most of the time and when I'm not, Fie is. While Fie doesn't have powers, she would die before she let Nick hurt Dara or her goddaughters."

Ash frowned at Tory. "Remind me to fix Fie's no powers issue."

"No!" Tory said. "Good lords that child is dangerous enough with any weapon you toss at her, no need to add total annihilation of the world on her shoulders. I love her, but we wouldn't last a day."

Otto snorted. "That's generous. I would say an hour."

Ash laughed. "Alright, no powers, but maybe-"

"No new weapons either." Grace said.

Ash sighed. "Fine."

"Look, Savitar, just relax. As much as I hate the arrangement I believe Dara knows what she's doing and what she's gotten herself into. We have to trust her." Grace said.

Savitar flopped down on Grace's other side. "Fine."

Grace looked at her husband. "And Sav?" He grunted a response. "You can't give Fie powers or new weapons either."

He groaned and leaned his head back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Nick looked at Dara as they walked through the Square. "Fie's gonna be pissed at you."

Dara nodded. "Yeah, she will be but this she can't help with. She's got the subtlety of a drunk goat."

Nick gave a weak laugh. Dara noticed he wasn't one for showing positive reactions unless they were laced with sarcasm.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked as he looked around.

Dara laughed. "Nick, we both grew up here. If you can't tell then you've been away too long."

Nick shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not exactly my fault, Dara."

Dara shrugged. "I guess it depends on which way you look at it."

Nick frowned at her. "Meaning?"

"Meaning from what I've heard, even as a human your listening skills sucked." Dara said. "So what's stopped you from coming back now that you're more powerful then," she paused. "well then just about all of us."

Nick gave Dara a side glance. "You're not scared of me, are you?"

Dara rested a hand on her stomach. "Oh I'm scared but I also know just how powerful I am and how powerful you are. And I am well aware that I could hold you off long enough to get someone else here who could kick your ass for even thinking of touching me."

Nick nodded. "Must be nice to have that kind of back up."

Dara put a hand on Nick's arm, stopping him. "Hey, as long as you keep the attitude in check and don't raise a hand against any of my family, I am that back up for you."

"Why?" Nick asked.

Dara shrugged again. "Everyone needs someone in their corner."

Nick nodded. "I get the feeling I'm gonna like having you in my corner, Dara O'Neill."

Dara smiled. "Very few have regretted it."

As they approached their destination and Nick saw where Dara was taking him, he had a feeling he revised his opinion. He might just be one of those few who regretted it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Look! We finished chapter two! Finally! Sorry, it's late because of me. I kept, *clears throat* forgetting about Dara. I know, I know, that sounds horrible but it's true. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Now we will get our little therapy session with Nick and Dara next chapter and you'll find out where Dara took Nick. He's not going to like it but Dara can kick his ass so he'll deal. Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Welcome to the mad house! *pauses* Well that will be true in just a few moments. Honestly, Otto's lost it. Although I suppose he does have the right to. Well, you'll see. And Z, he's playing messenger today. Isn't it nice having someone upstairs working for you? I think so, but then again Z and Sundown are my favorites so *shrugs* Alright I've rambled enough so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Fie flung the door open to Grace and Savitar's house. She didn't care that her dad would have yelled at her for being so rude, she was pissed.

"Fie?" Ash asked as she came into the room.

Savitar and Otto turned to look at her.

"I'm going to kill her. Is she stupid or did she suddenly get a massive brain injury?" she snarled.

Otto moved to stand before her. "Why aren't you with Dara?"

Fie looked at him, fire in her eyes. "Because she took Nick and poofed out! I couldn't follow them!"

Otto grasped the tops of her arms. "Where did they go?"

"I don't-OW! Otto, you're hurting me!" Fie snapped.

Otto's grip tightened as he shook her slightly. "Why did you let her leave?"

Fie shoved at Otto's chest. Suddenly Fie was pulled out of Otto's grasp and standing behind Kyl.

"Don't you dare touch her." Kyl snarled.

Otto glared at them. "Your little bitch of a girlfriend is a suck-ass friend who's going to get Dara killed."

Kyl pulled his fist back and hit Otto in the face. "Pull your head out of your ass and see straight. Do you honestly think that Dara can't take care of herself or not know when to call you or her dad for help? As much as she means to you, she means as much to Fie, so don't you dare sit there and call her names and hurt her when this is no one's fault. Dara made her choice and we'll have to live with it. Now apologize to Fie and think of some way to help your girlfriend, adelphos."

Otto looked past Kyl to Fie. "I'm sorry, Fie. I'm-"

"Upset. It doesn't make what you did right, Otto. I love Dara and those girls too and I spent the last hour looking for them. I couldn't find them though." Fie stepped next to Kyl. "Nick won't hurt her and if he does, then you can blame me. But like Kyl said she's a big girl. All we can do is wait."

Kyl grabbed Fie's hand and pulled her past Otto, to where the others were sitting.

"What's the plan?" Grace said as she brought a bag of ice out for Otto. "Besides insult your girlfriend's best friend, which will get you couched for at least a month."

Otto took the bag and pressed it to the side of his face as he gave Fie a sheepish look. "Can we not mention that little welcome party to Dara?"

Kyl scoffed as he pulled Fie to sit on his lap. "You're lucky I'm not going to tell Valerius. Immortal or not, if he knew, he'd kill you."

Fie rolled her eyes. "Which I wouldn't let Dad do because he's your best friend and Dara's boyfriend and the father to my goddaughters." Fie cast Otto a look, which made him feel even more like crap. "Grace is right though, what's the plan?"

Savitar shared a look with Ash.

"We wait" they answered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Artemis watched the little human walk New Orleans with Nick. They were headed towards the cemetery. Perhaps she would get lucky and Nick would kill the girl. A smile covered the goddess' face. That would be highly entertaining to watch, and she wouldn't have to get her hands dirty.

"Everything is set." Artemis turned to the dark haired god, Ares. "I still can't believe I'm helping you and your psychotic brother. Must have a head injury."

"Hephaestus must have hit you too hard again." Artemis said.

Ares shrugged. "Probably. Let's get this moving. I'm not into waiting. I'm not the god of patience for a reason."

Artemis curled her lip at him, but said nothing. She needed him to make this work.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ash sat with Savitar, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Dara was alone with Nick, gods only know where. He frowned as Zarek appeared before them.

"Z, what's wrong?"

Zarek gulped before looking between them and Otto. "We have a slight problem."

Savitar and Otto stood.

"What's wrong, Psycho-ass?" Kyl asked as he and Fie walked over to them.

Zarek scratched the back of his neck.

"Artie and Apollo teamed with Ares to-" he trailed off.

Savitar growled.

"To what, Psycho-ass?" Otto snarled.

Zarek was about to make some smartass comment, but he knew he'd be the same way if it was Astrid.

"To kill Dara."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Nick stared at his mother's grave, trying to keep a scowl off his face. He wouldn't disrespect her by glaring at her grave. So he turned his glare on Dara.

"Why are we here?" he growled.

Dara shrugged. "What better place to start remembering who you are?" she looked at Cherise's grave. "Tell me about her."

"Dara-"

"Tell me about your mother, Nick." Dara repeated with force.

Nick stared at her. The last time anyone had spoken to him like that, he'd killed them without a second thought. But there was something about Dara, something different and no matter how much she irritated him, he couldn't kill her.

Nick sighed and sat down on the bench near his mother's grave. "My mother was the best woman you could ever meet. She was so sweet but if you sassed her, she put you in your place, fast. She was my whole world. She danced on Bourbon Street to keep a roof over our head." he laughed a bit, thought it sounded hollow to Dara. "I got into so many fights in school because people would make fun of her. You could say anything about me but one word against her and I made you eat those words." he shook his head. "She would get so mad at me. She always thought Kyrian had me selling drugs. Said no man paid a kid that kind of money for legal work."

Dara smiled. "She sounds like the type of person I would have liked."

Nick nodded. "I can't think of one person who didn't like her." he paused. "Well maybe Remi but he hates everyone."

Dara shook her head. "Not since he found his mate."

Nick blinked. "What?"

Dara laughed. "About ten years ago, Remi finally met his mate and the asshole thing kinda went away. Not completely, of course but for the most part. Now," she snapped her fingers as she sat beside him. "get off Remi and back to your mom. And," she held up a finger. "do not make that dirty."

Nick held up his hands. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Dara gave a disbelieving nod. "Uh huh, sure. I told you Nick, I've heard stories."

"Otto was lying." was Nick's only comeback.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara flashed herself home and was met by three very pissed faces and two sympathetic ones. Oh crap. Trying to deflect before they came down on her, Dara focused on what she saw on her best friend.

"Fie, why are you bruised?" Dara asked.

"Your idiot boyfriend got pissed when I came back without you and took it out on me." Fie growled at both Dara and Otto.

Otto paled as Dara felt a glare of her own crossing her face.

"You did what?" Dara asked.

Otto swallowed. "I was scared."

"So you abused my best friend?" Dara shouted. "You are either at your own place tonight or the patio swing outside!"

Kyl let out a low whistle. "Damn, she skipped right over the couch."

Dara turned her glare on Kyl. "Do you want to join him?"

Kyl gulped. "Nope, I'm good. I'm quiet. Consider me mute."

Ash cocked a brow. "Awfully chatty for a mute."

Fie rushed forward and hugged Dara. "I'm glad you're okay."

Dara sighed but hugged Fie back. "I was never in any danger."

Otto snorted. "That's a matter of opinion." Dara's glare came back to him. He pointed at Kyl. "I'm mimicking his muteness."

"Dara," Ash stood up before the vein in Savitar's temple could blow. "Can we talk outside?"

Dara nodded and followed her uncle out to the backyard. Savitar huffed.

"I didn't get to yell!" he complained.

Grace cuffed him upside the head while Tory snorted.

"Shut up, Sav." they chorused.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ash sat beside Dara on the swing she'd banished Otto to. "Where'd you take him?"

Dara looked out over the back yard. "Cherise's grave. I figured the two biggest things I have to work on are what happened to his mother and you. And his mother seemed safest."

Ash nodded. "You're probably right there." he exhaled. "We had a visit from Zarek while you were gone."

Dara frowned, picking up on a nervous feeling coming from her uncle. "What's wrong?"

"It appears Artie's not happy about you trying to help Nick." Ash said. "She's actually working with her brother for once, along with Ares and they've come up with a plan."

Dara cocked a brow. "Why should I care if Miss Bitch is unhappy?"

Ash laughed. "Nice, make sure to tell Simi that one." he coughed. "No, you should care because the plan," he sighed. "the plan is to kill you, Dara."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, just as things take a sorta positive turn with Nick, Artie's gotta go and get her panties in a twist. *pauses* Does she wea-*shakes head* I don't wanna know. Either way! Things are gonna get interesting from here. Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Look at me, forgetting my opening AN again. Lack of brain, so please excuse me. Alright now our next chapter! That's right folks, Artie pisses off the wrong person, or I should say people and she almost dies! *pouts* But Cassie wouldn't really let me do it. Anyway, Dara is with Nick, training, going very very badly. *grins* You'll see! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie and Cassie owns Grace and Dara.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Artemis snarled as she realized Zarek had foiled her plans. She flashed herself to the house he shared with her cousin. Zarek would finally pay for all he put her through.

"Artemis? I never thought I'd see you again." Astrid said with a small smile on her face.

Artemis put on a fake smile and cooed over the baby in her little cousin's arms. "Yes, well I'm choked full of surprises."

Astrid frowned. "I think you mean chock. You're chock full of surprises."

Artemis ignored the correction. "May I hold him?" Astrid bit her lip in indecision. "Oh surely you'll let your cousin hold him? Zarek doesn't have to know."

Astrid didn't tell her that Zarek could probably hear every word Artemis spoke.

"I don't know, Artemis-"

Before Astrid could say anything else, Artemis scooped Bob up in her arms and kissed the baby's cheek.

"Just for a few moments then." Astrid said.

"Hello, little one. You're the bastard child of animal that shouldn't be alive. Yes, I don't know how your mommy stands you."

Before Artemis could blink, Astrid took Bob from her arms and Zarek pressed her against the wall, his arm pushing on her neck.

"Don't you dare come near either one of them again, do you understand me?" Zarek growled. "I can be an animal, Artie, but you never want to see that side of me."

"Zarek," Astrid called gently as she grabbed his arm. He looked over his shoulder and Astrid nodded to the living room, telling him she put Bob down with some toys. "Don't kill her."

"Why not?" he snarled.

"Because it would end the world." Savitar said as he walked in past them. "Although you can choke her a little longer, that's fine."

Zarek let go of the redhead and backed up to let Savitar in there.

"I'm going to tell you only once more, little girl, stop messing with Acheron and his Hunters. You're only going to lose. And let me tell you, threatening the grandson and daughter of the goddess of justice, is just plain stupid. Themis will give you what you deserve. I won't stop her either. In fact I might be the one to end you if you don't call your dogs off of my daughter."

Artemis glared at the men before flashing out. Savitar sighed.

"You alright, Savitar?" Astrid asked.

He nodded. "Just waiting to end her. It's coming and especially if she keeps it up with my daughter."

Astrid set her hand on his arm. "We're here for you, Savitar. Anytime."

Savitar inclined his head to her before he faced Zarek. "If you want, there's room at the house for you three. Artemis won't dare try anything there. It's too gross."

Zarek laughed and nodded. "That would be great. Thanks."

Savitar shook his head. "It's still too weird to hear that word from your mouth."

Astrid laughed as she went to pick up Bob. "Imagine Jess. He was the only person who talked to Z on a regular basis."

Savitar gave her a tight smile. "Thanks, Astrid."

Astrid smiled and plopped Bob into his arms. "No problem, let's go."

Savitar watched Zarek and Astrid flash back to earth. He looked at the smiling boy in his arms. "You are so lucky to have both of your parents, grom. Don't ever take that for granted."

He smiled and flashed down. Everyone was standing there nervously. Everyone except-

"Where's Dara?" Fie scuffed her toes on the floor. "Sarafina..."

"Why do I always have to tell lethal one?" Savitar raised an eyebrow and waited. Bob squawked intelligently from his arms. "Well, your daughter mind you, ran off with Nick again." Astrid quickly pulled Bob out of his arms. "I tried to stop her, but you know how she blows me off. Please count to a billion before you kill me!" Fie squeaked as she hid behind Grace.

Grace smiled over her shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't let him kill you."

Fie scoffed. "Why do you think I hid behind you?" Grace stepped to the side and

Fie squeaked once again before diving behind Ash. "Uncle Ash!"

"Savitar, you can't kill the Roman."

Fie poked her head around his tall frame. "That's right."

Savitar narrowed his gaze on her and she quickly ducked back behind Ash.

Ash laughed. "Quiet, Fie, and you might make it through the night."

Fie nodded. "I'm a mute, like Kyl."

Everyone laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara stood on some obscure part of Greenland watching Nick pace in front of her. The wind was whipping but the jacket she brought along was keeping her and the twins nice and warm. Nick didn't have a coat but then the pacing he was doing was probably a nice way to stay warm too.

"You have to talk about it." Dara said.

Nick growled. "Why? What good could it possibly do?"

Dara shrugged. "I don't know, maybe if you talk about it you'll realize all Ash did was make a mistake. He spoke out of anger. Yes it caused a horrible chain reaction but the important part is that it was an accident. Something you've failed to see for many years."

Nick glared at her. "He is the reason my mother died."

Dara shook her head. "No, if you wanna tell the honest to god truth, you're the reason she died. You slept with Simi, which caused Ash to speak the way he did. I don't want to put that guilt on you but it is your fault Nick. You're just blaming the wrong person to make yourself feel better."

Nick flashed right in front of Dara. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Dara held his glare. "Yes I do. Astrid showed me everything in the Hall of the Past. It is not Ash's fault, it's yours. Be a man and own up to it."

Nick shot his hand out and blew up a rock formation to their left. Dara threw her hand up and shielded herself.

"Oh nice," Dara said. "I confront you with the truth and you lash out." she bobbed her head. "I guess it's better then nothing."

Nick blew up more rocks. "Stop pushing, Dara."

"Why?" Dara asked. "We're just getting somewhere."

Nick shattered part of the ground by Dara, knocking her off balance. She caught herself before she fell but she also felt a pain in her side. She figured she pulled something when she tensed.

"Watch it Nick," Dara said. "we both know how fast you'll be ended if you hurt me."

Nick's shoulders heaved as he tried to pull his anger in. He didn't want to hurt Dara, she was the one person trying to help him. He knew his reaction was he didn't like what she was saying, probably because somewhere deep down he knew it was all true.

Dara winced as the pain hit again. Shit

Nick saw her wince. "What is it?"

Dara tried to stay calm. "I think something's wrong."

Nick stepped up to her, his hand hovering uncertainly over her stomach. "Are the girls okay?"

Dara shook her head. "I don't know. My raising panic is disrupting my link with them."

Nick screwed the universe and set his hand on Dara's stomach. "Okay Dara, breathe. You need to reconnect with the girls. We need to know what's wrong."

Dara took comfort from Nick and closed her eyes. She focused her breathing and reached out for the link she had with the twins. Right away she could tell both were in distress. And that's what she told Nick.

Nick cursed. "Alright, we need to get you to a hospital. Can you flash?"

Dara shook her head. "Not myself. Not with them like this."

Nick kept his hand on Dara's stomach and put his other hand on her shoulder. Before either could blink, they were back in New Orleans.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Nick was pacing again. Faster this time and out of worry instead of anger. Well there was a bit of anger too but he was ignoring that for the time being. He knew he had to call someone. Dara was admitted and the babies were being monitored. He didn't want to call Savitar. That was a death sentence and Nick wanted to live long enough to make sure the babies would be okay. Grace and Otto were out too, they'd tell Savitar. Fie and Kyl too.

Nick sighed. That left one person.

"Acheron!"

Ash flashed in, looking a bit confused. "Nick,"

Nick, for the first time since he was human, looked nervous. "I need to tell you something but I really don't want a trip down memory lane after so please, hold your temper."

Ash frowned but nodded. "I promise."

Nick exhaled. "Dara's been admitted. We were talking about you and I got mad, really mad. And I shattered the ground beside Dara. She lost her balance, didn't fall but it caused the babies distress. I got her here as fast as I could and I didn't leave her until I knew she and the girls would be okay. Then I came right here to call you."

Ash took a moment and counted to ten. Three times. He was mad, pissed even, but he promised and he was bound by his word. And he could tell that Nick was upset over what he'd caused.

"Alright Nick," Ash said. "I want you to leave, you do not want to be here when Savitar and Otto show up, I'll come find you when Dara's released and tell you what happened." he hesitated for a moment before laying a hand on Nick's shoulder. "You did the right thing, whether you caused it or not. You did what you could to fix it."

Nick nodded. "They're going to ban Dara from helping me."

Ash sighed. "Probably but Dara's her father's daughter. She won't let them stop her from doing what she wants. You'll see her again."

Nick nodded once again before flashing out. Ash exhaled sharply before flashing to his best friend's house. This was going to suck.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so to quote Ash, and Wulf, sometimes things have to go wrong in order to go right. This would be the going wrong part. *looks at Katie* No pointing out the massive duh please. *back to readers* Next chapter we'll have reactions and exactly what Nick feared. Sav and Otto banning Dara from helping Nick again. But Ash was right too. You can't stop Dara. She's an O'Neill on top of being Sav's daughter. So let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chapter 5

AN: LOOK! I remembered my AN this time guys! *pauses* And that is why Cassie had to point out last chapter that that was the bad. Now things will get better right? Wrong. *sees looks* Hey! It took Wulf and Cassandra 200 pages for things to go right, so you can wait. *whispers* I don't know when things will start to get better though. *sees Cassie's glare* And now I'm going to go! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie and Cassie owns Grace and Dara!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Fie sat on the porch swing, rocking it back and forth gently as she rubbed the tops of her arms where Otto had grabbed her before. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her chin rested on top of her knees.

"Fie," Kyl called gently. Fie turned to smile at him, a small, sad smile on her face. "What's wrong?" Fie turned to look back over the yard. How many times had she and Dara stayed out well past dark with Grace watching over them? She had failed. "Hey, talk to me," he whispered as he knelt in front of her.

"Otto and Sav are going to kill me. Don't try to deny it. I was supposed to be with her, but I wasn't and they got hurt, Kyl."

Fie let out a sob and buried her face into her legs as Kyl moved to sit next to her and pulled her into his side.

"This isn't your fault, Fie Fie. It was an accident, babe, and they'll be fine. The girls are just fine." Fie turned and laid her head on Kyl's shoulder. "They are worried about Dara, but they won't hurt you Fie. I won't let them."

Fie cuddled closer to Kyl as he kissed the top of her head.

"She's one of my only friends."

Kyl frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Dara. A lot of the Dark-Hunters still don't like my dad and they take it out on me too. Humans can tell there's something off with me, so they stay clear in class. Dara is the only friend I have that's not related to me." They sat in silence for a few moments. "Sometimes I think even Uncle Z detests every breath I breathe."

"That I will deny," Kyl said. Fie looked up at him. "I've seen Psycho-ass hate someone. He doesn't hate you, Fie. He just doesn't show positive emotions to anyone but Bob and Astrid." Fie kissed Kyl's neck. "Come on, you ready to go see Dara?" Fie hesitated and Kyl smiled at her. "Don't be afraid Fie, that's not the girl you are."

"No it's not, but that girl also didn't almost lose her best friend and goddaughters. I should have been there Kyl."

"Sarafina Magnus, are you really going to let Nick win?" Fie frowned in confusion. "He was the one who hurt her, not you and you know how Dara is. Hardheaded to the point of stupidity, so would she really have listened to you?"

Fie shook her head. "If anything I'm glad you weren't there. You aren't immortal yet, so who knows what might have happened to you."

"I'm fine, Kyl."

"And so is Dara, now," Kyl stood up and pulled Fie to her feet. "Are you ready to see her yet?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"HE'S DEAD! AS SOON AS ACHERON TELLS ME WHERE HE IS, HE'S DEAD!"

Grace and Tory sighed. There was the kicker. There was no way Ash was going to tell Savitar where Nick was. Not when he'd kill him without a second thought over an accident. Of course no one could get that it was an accident through Savitar's head so they were stuck listening to him explode.

"Savitar, please calm down." Grace said. "Both Nick and Dara have said it was an accident."

Tory sighed. "Brick wall."

Savitar didn't break stride at either of their words. He was so wrapped in his own thoughts of the most painful way to kill Nick that he wasn't hearing anyone. That was until he slammed into an invisible wall and got knocked on his ass. Then he was hearing himself curse over a bruised tailbone. He looked up and saw Tory laughing her ass off as Grace and the newly arrived Ash smirked at each other.

"That wasn't planned," Grace told Savitar. "but it did the trick."

Savitar wanted to glare at his wife but the look on Ash's face told him he was already walking a fine line and he hadn't even said anything yet. So he stayed silent.

"I just talked to Nick," Ash said.

Savitar cocked a brow. "Taking his last confession, Father Acheron?"

Ash pierced his oldest friend with a look. "No, I was trying to talk him out of handing himself over to Artemis so she could exact her revenge on him. He thinks he deserves it."

"He's just feeling guilty," Fie said walking in with Kyl.

Kyl stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute, I thought we agreed it was Nick's fault!"

Fie rolled her eyes. "I was upset, Kyl. Not thinking straight. Of course it's not Nick's fault. Dara had to push certain buttons to get him to talk and things got out of hand. We knew this might happen."

"I didn't!" Savitar all but shouted.

Tory gave him a look. "Yeah cause they were really going to tell you that part."

Savitar looked at Grace. "Did you know?"

Her only answer was a clear 'duh' look on her face.

"No Sav," Fie said. "I was joking two seconds ago. We had no idea that Nick could possibly snap and take all of us out. That thought NEVER crossed our minds." she got a mock self-deprecating look on her face. "How foolish of us. How will Dara ever forgive us?"

Kyl pulled Fie away from Savitar as they all watched a vein twitch in his forehead.

"Look Sav," Ash said, approaching his friend and ignoring the 'Brave man' comment from his wife. He also ignored the pen and paper Tory manifested. She was probably writing his eulogy. "it was an accident. I know you're mad and scared but Nick did not mean to hurt her. If you saw how angry at himself he was, you'd know that."

Savitar glared at Ash. "Since you won't tell me where he is, I can't exactly see that, now can I?"

Ash felt his temper snap as he flashed blue for a moment before slamming Savitar back against the wall.

"Alright, I was trying to be calm about this because it's Dara and I know you're scared but I'm done." Ash said. "Nick did not hurt her on purpose. She has told you that, I've told you. Hell, everyone involved in this told you. Don't you think the fact that I'm actually talking to him without coming to blows means he's changed? Use your damn head, Savitar."

Savitar stared into Ash's swirling silver eyes and saw the honesty and anger on Nick's behalf. Pulling his temper in, Savitar realized that maybe Nick hadn't done anything wrong after all.

"Take me to him," he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ash flashed himself to the entrance hall of Katoteros and found Nick pacing. He sighed. At the rate they all paced, there'd be no floors left anywhere.

"Nick," the younger man turned towards him. "Sav wants to talk to you."

Nick swallowed. "Actually talk or slowly remove my entrails and dance on them while I bleed to death?"

Ash cocked a brow. Now there was a visual. "Actually talk. We managed to get through that steel fortress he calls a head and made him see it was an accident."

Nick exhaled. "Alright,"

The word had barely left Nick's mouth before Savitar, Grace and Tory appeared. Grace and Tory were wearing shirts that said 'Bouncer'. Nick slowly raised a brow. Alright then.

Grace saw the look and smiled. "We're here in case Savitar has a stupid moment and forgets we're stronger."

Nick nodded. Okay, that made him feel a lot better.

Savitar gave Grace a look before walking towards Nick. He noticed the way the Cajun stiffened up but didn't move away.

"I'm," Savitar tried not to choke on the word. "sorry, Nick." Gah, he didn't say it very often and it tasted funny. "I know now that you wouldn't have purposefully hurt Dara. Not with all she's done and will do to help you find your way home."

Nick frowned. "You're not going to ban her from helping me?"

Savitar sighed. "My daughter is a grown woman," he ignored Grace's comment of 'I bet that hurt to say'. "and she is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. While I would like for her to hold off any further training until the girls are born, I will leave it up to her. Just," he sighed again. "please try to make sure nothing like this happens again."

Grace looked at her husband. "Got a funny pain in your chest now?"

Tory snorted while Ash slapped a hand over his face. Now they knew where Dara got it from.

Nick smiled at Grace before sobering and looking at Savitar. "I promise you, Savitar, that if I ever feel like I'm going to react that way I did again, I will remove myself from wherever we are or send Dara away."

Savitar nodded. "Then we shouldn't have any more problems."

He held out his hands to Nick and the two shook.

Tory looked around. Ash frowned at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Tory continued looking. "Waiting for the end to come."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Otto held Dara's hand as she slept while his other hand ran lightly over her stomach, where the girls were also sleeping. While Ash didn't understand the source of Dara and Grace's powers he had been able to mimic Dara's ability to feel the girls for Otto. And he was glad that all three of his girls were finally resting.

"Stop thinking, Otto."

Otto smiled. Or so he thought. "You should be sleeping."

Dara cracked an eye open. "I would be if you weren't thinking loud enough for Nana and Papa to hear you in DC."

Otto laughed. If Jack could hear his thoughts-he stopped. That would be bad.

Dara laughed. "Relax Otto, Papa won't touch you. He'd have to get out of his wheelchair first and that would exhaust him."

Otto shook his head with a smile as he stroked Dara's forearm. Dara tipped her head.

"Hey," she said softly. "what's wrong?"

Otto sighed. "I was scared, Dara. So scared."

Dara took her hand from Otto's and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know but I'm okay and the girls are okay. And we'll be around to annoy you for a very long time."

Otto leaned up and kissed her. "Exactly what I wanted to hear."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so I just about killed Katie with the Savitar parts but hey, they were fun to write! And we'll ignore the line where Sav's looking into Ash's eyes. We know it makes them sound gay. I got ratted on to my mother for it. Okay, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	6. Chapter 6

AN: We are back people! And yes, the delay was Cassie's fault. *grins* Pregnant people don't work well with her. *whispers* She can't threaten them like she does me and others. *grins* Alright so Dara breaks out and we see the heifer-goddess! *pauses* I sound happy about that. I'm not though. Alright so I got nothing else! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Roman owns Grace and Dara.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara growled at Otto. Fie stood off to the side with Kyl, a smirk on her face.

"I think you should stay here another day, Dara." Otto said.

Fie shook her head with a laugh. Oh this was going to be priceless. If only she had popcorn.

"Like hell I will. The doctor said I could go!" Dara turned to her best friend. "You'll help me blow this popsicle stand, right?"

Fie nodded. "Most definitely, as long as you promise Otto and Savitar won't kill me."

Dara rolled her eyes. "You have your own boy to protect you."

Fie wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, but really, he's no use against Sav. I'd be all alone."

Kyl gave her an offended look. "Love you, babe."

"Uh huh. Sure you do."

Fie grinned. "Alright can we please go? You know I hate hospitals about as much as my mother. Especially after that last time." Dara nodded and pushed Otto back and slid off the bed. "All men out, mommy needs to get dressed."

"I can help her," Otto said.

Dara glared at him. "Right now, mister, you are the enemy."

"How?" he demanded.

Kyl snorted. "You're trying to keep your pregnant girlfriend in the hospital that's she's about as thrilled about as Fie. Sorry bud, even I know that's stupid."

Fie grinned at him. "You're learning. One day I will make a real man out of you."

Dara shook her head. "Not while I'm around please. The kids and I don't want to see you two 'making a man' out of Uncle Kyl. That's just wrong."

Fie laughed as Otto kissed Dara's head before following Kyl out of the room.

"You scared the shit out of me Dara Katerina O'Neill." Fie said. "I was for sure your dad and Otto was going to kill me because I wasn't with you!"

Dara looked at Fie and noticed how depressed her friend looked.

"I'm sorry, Fie Fie."

Fie moved forward and hugged her tightly. "Best friends until the end, idiot. Don't leave me. My life would be too boring."

Dara laughed through the tears that gathered in her eyes. She had noticed that Fie hadn't come to see her while she was in the hospital. She thought it was her friend's aversion to the sterile place, but it had been because she was so upset.

"I'm sorry, Fie Fie. So sorry. Both of our lives would be boring without each other. Best friends until the end."

Fie pulled away and wiped the tears off Dara's face as Dara wiped Fie's away. "We are so pathetic." Fie nodded with a small laugh.

"We knew that." Fie said as she helped Dara dress, biting her lip. "So, I'm pregnant too. Kyl and I want you and Otto to be the godparents."

Dara laughed as she hugged Dara once again. "Duh. Do I really need to answer that?"

Fie laughed.

"You girls decent?" Otto asked from outside.

Fie rolled her eyes at Otto.

"Nope, we're just starting to dress again. Give us another half an hour." Dara said.

Fie laughed at Dara's reply as Otto and Kyl filed back into the room.

"Damn, and we missed it? What kind of rip off is that?" Kyl asked.

Fie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "See what I have to put up with? Can you imagine if our children turn out like their fathers?"

Dara paused. "Oh shoot me now."

Fie laughed and linked their arms together. "Don't worry. We have each other."

"Cause that's so much better," Kyl said.

Otto and Dara laughed as Fie glared at him.

"Couch tonight bucko. You get to explain that to Dad too."

Fie and Dara left Otto and Kyl standing in the room.

"Hey! Why? What did I do?" Kyl yelled as he ran after them.

Otto shook his head and followed after the other three, Dara's overnight bag in his hand.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"This is honestly the last place I expected Ash to point me when I asked where you were."

Nick turned and saw Dara standing behind him, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Well I don't want to say I've been hiding but," Nick shrugged.

Dara smiled. "Whatever keeps you safe." she looked around Katoteros. "You sure you wanna continue here?"

Nick cocked a brow at her stomach. "You sure you wanna continue?"

Dara nodded. "I don't give up on something just because something went wrong. I promised to help you Nick. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but," she shrugged. "I don't back down from a challenge. I get that from my grandfather."

Nick shook his head with a laugh. "Oh Otto has gotten involved in one crazy family."

Dara snorted. "Right cause the Dark-Hunters and everyone involved are so normal next to my family."

Nick nodded. He had to give her that. "Alright, how do we do this?"

"Same way as before." Dara said. "I'm just going to throw the truth at you. Whether you react the same way or not is all up to you."

"I really don't think it's a good idea to talk about him," Nick said.

"Why not?" Dara asked. "From what I hear, you two were talking just fine after last time."

"Because I was scared and feeling guilty," Nick said. "and it was either Acheron or another member of your family that would have killed me before I could explain."

"So you're telling me you can only talk to Uncle Ash when you've made a mistake." Dara said.

"Look, he was the lesser of all the evils," Nick tried to dodge where Dara was going with this.

"Did you even stop to think of why that was?" Dara asked.

Nick sighed. "Just say it, Dara."

Dara crossed her arms. "Alright, you picked Uncle Ash because he would know the guilt you were feeling. He spoke out in anger which cost you your life. You acted in anger which could have cost the babies their lives. Am I right?"

Nick growled. "Yes, you're right."

"Then why won't you forgive him?" Dara asked.

"Because my mistake didn't cost anyone their lives," Nick said. "it could have but it didn't. Ash's took my mother, Tia and me, two of which can never be brought back."

"Do you honestly think he doesn't grieve for that?" Dara asked. "That he doesn't live with the guilt every day? You two have a lot more in common then you want to admit and until you do, we'll never get you back."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, child,"

Nick flashed directly in front of Dara as they turned to face the new voice. Artemis.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick snapped.

Artemis glared at him. "I've come to take you back before this child," she spat the word. "has you being friends again with the man who betrayed us."

"My gods," Dara stepped around Nick, not fearing the goddess. "you're Zeus only knows how old and you still hold a grudge like a teenager who got snubbed at prom. Uncle Ash did not betray you. He found someone who loves him and treats him the way any person, god, mortal or other, should be treated. If you can really find blame in him wanting to be loved openly and not shoved in the closet every time someone comes around then the Greeks need to find a new Goddess of the Hunt because no one should be exposed to a selfish bitch like you."

Artemis flashed in front of Dara. "Watch how you talk to me, little girl,"

Dara held the goddess's glare. "I don't fear you, Artemis. My powers are far greater then yours could ever hope to be. You've already witnessed that once. And I can promise you, being pregnant has only helped them grow."

Nick cleared his throat, clearly holding back a laugh, and put his hand on Dara's shoulder. "As fun as this is to watch, I think we should get outta here. I can sense Ash and he knows Artie's in his domain."

The words had no sooner left Nick's mouth did Acheron appeared behind Artemis and he wasn't alone.

"You've got a lot of guts to show up here," Tory said. "or you really are as stupid as I think you are."

Artemis glared at Tory and Ash. "I should have known the bitch's guard dogs would show up."

Ash cocked a brow as he grabbed Tory's arm to hold her back. Really, if he let her, his wife could and would erase the goddess from the Earth.

"Guard dogs?" Ash commented. "I don't see Savitar or Otto anywhere." He paused as Savitar and Otto flashed behind Dara and Nick. "Never mind."

"You really have some nerve, Artemis." Savitar said. "I never thought I'd find someone, anyone, dumber than Basi, but you have done it. Bravo."

Artemis curled her lip at Savitar. "You don't scare me."

Savitar stepped up to her. Dara grinned as her dad towered over the redhead. "I should scare you, Artemis. I don't mind deleting you from this world." He grinned wickedly. "Dara, you think Fie could talk Astrid into becoming the new goddess of the hunt?"

Dara laughed as Artemis paled. "I think so. Zarek loves Fie, for some reason."

Ash sighed at father and daughter. "We can't kill Artie. Torture and slit her nostrils? Sure. But no killing." Dara and Tory sighed. Ignoring the girls, he stepped next to Savitar. "You need to leave, Artie. Now. I forbid you from my realm when you threatened Tory. Games are over. Get out and leave us all alone."

Artemis glared at them all, her gaze pausing on Dara the longest. She grinned wickedly before she vanished. Ash and Savitar exchanged looks.

"That was so not good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so we took forever to get this to you. Dara does not like working with me while pregnant. *huffs* None of my pregnant characters like working with me. Katie, shut up. (*holds up hands* I didn't say a word. Laughed? Yes, but no talking!) Okay kids, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
